Hogwarts to Hermione
by Scriptogram
Summary: Ever wondered what the first year is like in Hermione's eyes? What secrets has she been keeping? What has happened to her in her dark corner of the girls side of the common room? More chap. in the future. RonHermione romance coming. Will do more years.


Hermione pushed her books tightly to her bosom, smiling anxiously as each Hogwarts student trotted by her. "First years," some would say "always trying to make the best impression." She slipped her shoe on and off her foot as she waited in the hall to be escorted to dinner. Though many thought she was a sniveling know-it-all, the truth was yet to be told. Hermione stared down at her crisp, clean, un-labeled dress shirt, soon to be accompanied with a stitched logo of the house she would soon be in. "Alright children, as you very well know, Hogwarts is a populated school of many types of magic. You will be participating in various classes. There will be ones you will exceed in and ones where, well, you will not." The stern looking professor announced. Hermione winced. _Oh goodness, VARIOUS classes? Exceeding? What happens if I don't exceed?! _Hermione thought to herself, her face covered in a worrying expression. "You will now be escorted into the Great Hall, where your will be sorted into your house. Do remember to enjoy your dinner though, as I know all of you are nervous." Hermione glanced around at the children around her. Two boys by the names of Ron and Harry smirked back at her, whispering into each others ears. She had rather enjoyed sitting and conversing with them on the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione inched ahead as the crowd of 11 and 12 year olds proceeded into the Great Hall. The ceiling above was made-over to be the night sky. "That's not the real night sky, Dumbledore enchanted it. I read all about it in Hogwarts, a History." she said smartly, hoping that she was succeeding to impress them. Finally, as they slowed down into the front of the Great Hall, all went quiet. The sorting hat was set on a chair, awakened by the gasp of the new comers. The names were beginning to be announced. There was one Slytherin boy so far, and several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. "Hermione Granger." The professor called. She inched up to the stool, closing her eyes and praying to god that she would be in Gryffindor. She sat upon the stool, feeling the hat's old material lay upon her head, making sure it was in exactly the right spots. "Smart one, smart one I see. One bound to proceed to greatness! Maybe Ravenclaw would be right for you, or Slytherin. Many from that house continue on to be great wizards." Hermione shuddered. "Oh, so you would rather not be Slytherin then, ey? Well, then we'll just have to put you in a different house. So hard to choose, so hard. But the house for you will be…GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione rose out of her seat, grinning. She had gotten just the house she wanted! She took her seat at the Gryffindor table, her fellow house members clapping enthusiastically for her.

Ron tripped to the stool, sitting clumsily down. He was immediately placed in Gryffindor. _It must be a family trait. _Hermione thought to herself, looking around the table at the red haired humans clapping loudly around her. Harry took sometime, the hat stating that he should be in Slytherin, perhaps. Predictable enough, he was announced to be in Gryffindor. Hermione patted him on the back as she waited for the last few classmates to be sorted. Dumbledore gave his famous speech, obviously, and then hundreds of trays of food appeared in front of them, leading to a fabulous dinner. Hermione talked to all the people around her, getting to know them better and better, until she was sure to be friends with Ron and Harry.

That night, Hermione went to bed feeling happy and refreshed. She did not know the events coming up in the year, but she new it would be a great one, and that she would be ecstatic to continue on with another six.

(I hope you enjoyed my fanfic! I know it's suckish, since it's my first one, anyway, there should be some more chapters soon coming.)


End file.
